User blog:Sheep Slime/i diddily did a thingabadoodle
Now another blog post from the middle of nowhere. (original: click! ) -Choose 10 of your OC's -Answer the questions (italics = character w/o page) #Detruire (ice ghost obsessed with war) #Clockwork (friendly neighborhood steampunk robot) #Kanashi (demonlady with 50% less demon) #Cawpier (copy machine) #Castellor (emo blob that eats everything) #Nekoto (cat bro that thinks slimetube is a job) #''Maddox (short otaku that secretly carries a gun) #''Shikei ''(reaper character who's overly serious) #''Aani ''(Phantom of the Opera, mute due to voice making people go deaf) #Superrainbowsparkle (sin) '''1.) 3, 7, 4, and 9 go ice skating. What happens?' Kanashi tries taking an advanced course in ice skating but doesn't have any experience at all, Maddox slips immediately and runs to the the back and sits in the corner, Cawpier can't put the ice skates on due to how their weird anatomy, and Aani is just there. Skating like how someone is SUPPOSED TO SKATE. 2.) Its Christmas!!! 5 throws a christmas party and invites three people of choice. Who does he/she invite? What happens? Nobody because Castellor hates everybody. 3.) 6 catches 2 dancing/singing to the 'spice girls'. What's 6's reaction? "Hey, Nekoto! I found a disc of music at a garage sale and thought I'd try dancing to it." Nekoto stared at Clockwork, who was completely oblivious to what Spice Girls was. "They're like pepper and cinnamon. Y'know, because those are spices." said Clockwork. Ohhh boy this was gonna be something to explain. 4.) 1 and 10 are stuck in a janitor's closet. How the crap did they get in there? Detruire tried shoving Superrainbowsparkle in the janitor's closet but ended up locking herself with Superrainbowsparkle inside aswell. Detruire regrets everything. 5.) 4 confesses his/her love for 8. What happens? "Cawpier no." 6.) 3 walks in to see 6 and 7 making out in 3's closet.. What is their reactions? (Fun Fact: Maddox and Nekoto are an actual ship. And I support it. Even though Nekoto is heterosexual STILL ;v; they're my favorite LGBT ship. Nekoto don't support but Maddox does.) Kanashi casually walked by like there was nothing inside happening at all. 7.) 9 and 5 have an argument that soon turns into a fist fight. How did it start? And How does 2 try to break it up? "WOAH WOAH WOAH stop fighting. Castellor, you get to have Detruire's fridge. Aani, you get to have this Spice Girls CD I bought at a garage sale. It was on sale for just one dollar." 8.) 6 and 7 are getting married! But 8 is in love with 7. What does 8 do? Shikei realizes Nekoto and Nine aren't the same person and leaves immediately. 9.) You here a knock on your door. You open it to see every one of your OC's bursting in to your home. What do you do? First, make sure Castellor does NOT enter the kitchen. Second, make sure Clockwork isn't trying to figure out what Spice Girls is. Third, make sure Nekoto and Maddox aren't trying to get married in the living room. Fourth, make sure Detruire doesn't stab anything. Oh, and I forgot to mention, preform a ritual to banish Superrainbowsparkle away. 10.) 2 admits to you that he/she killed 9. What do you do? Clockwork ran up to Sheep Slime, obviously in a really sad mood. "I KILLED AANI NOOOO..." as Aani appeared next to Sheep Slime. You can't exactly kill phantoms. The most you can do is banish them. Sheep Slime pointed to Aani, who was appearing and disappearing, going from phantom form to regular form. "Oh, yaaay! Aani's back!" 11.) Everyone gathers for movie night. What movie do they watch and what goes on? They end up watching something everyone would want. A dark anime horror film where the characters will randomly break into song, and between scenes they have really happy and sparkly moments. It's perfect. And Cawpier reads a book in the background because yeah. 12.) 4 and 5 have a karaoke contest. What happens? Who wins? They manage to murder everyone's eardrums and Aani goes and gives them professional singing lessons without singing herself. 13.) If you could meet any of your OC's, who would you choose? Obviously Clockwork or Maddox. The two are adorable. 14.) 10, 2, 3, 5, and 9 go to the zoo for the day.. What nonsense do they get into? Superrainbowsparkle immediately went to the zebra section and turned one into a unicorn and proceeded to ride it into the sun, so she's taken care of. Clockwork goes and looks at every single animal there is, Kanashi is trying to see which lion would die first, Castellor is trying to break into one of the cages to eat the animals, and Aani leaves because nope. 15.) 7, 1, and 4 see a rainbow and decide to try and find the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Do they succeed in their mission? They weren't the best of pals but 16.) 1 and 2 are stuck in Australia somehow. How do they get out?... Or do they? They don't really care and start trying to fight eachother until Clockwork spots a kangaroo and chases after it. 17.) 5 discovers 7 drawing a Yaoi picture of 5 and 1. What does 5 do? Castellor eats the paper and slaps Maddox. "You took anime too far." 18.) 6, 8, 9, 10, and 4 go to a Lady Gaga concert. What happens? Aani goes to sing with Lady Gaga and gets halted by the security guards, who took her down even though she's a phantom. Nekoto fell asleep, Shikei is fighting at full force with Superrainbowsparkle and Cawpier is sitting through the whole thing, and unlike the others (except for Nekoto) the only one not getting arrested. 19.) Everyone is mad at you! What did you do? How will you get them to forgive you? Detruire would probably try to put a sword through my heart, Clockwork would forgive immediately and try to stop everyone, Kanashi means I'm pretty much dead, Cawpier is just waiting, Castellor is probably gonna eat me alive, Nekoto 20.) 4 and 3 play a prank on 10. What do they do? They decide not to because Superrainbowsparkle is that scary. 21.) Now that this Meme is over, what will you all do? be sad and eat hot cheetos Category:Blog posts